Am I in the Master Lock?
by WWEortonWWE
Summary: Chris Masters has known to being a bad guy who think he can get any woman, but what happens when he meets Emily Bautista? Will Things change?
1. Emily meets Chris Masters

Am I in the Master Lock?

Hello everyone, I decided that since Chris Masters is totally hott despite his bad guy image. I thought that there would be a nice little romance story with him. But…will he still be his bad guy character? Check out my story and find out. Here's Chapter one.

Chapter One: Meet Chris Masters

Hello, my name is Emily Baustista. I'm only twenty-four years old and am sucked into a world of big guys and big boobs…well so to speak. I think I might be just saying that because I'm only a B size, but hey. Stacy Keibler may know how I feel. Anyway, that's not the point. You would think that although having the whole long dark wavy hair, pretty okay curves, natural look would keep all these big guys off considering I'm just Dave's younger sister? Okay, I think I came off a little cocky there. I'm really not that way, I just wish that I could find a normal guy who would like me for me and not be all worried just because of who my brother is. I don't know, who am I kidding.

In the back room at a pay-per-view, Chris Masters, Lita, and Edge were all standing bull shitting about one thing of course…woman. Chris felt that since he was the masterpiece he pretty much could get any woman he dreamed of. Him, Lita, and Edge were all laughing and having a good time when Emily was heading towards their way. Once before, Lita and Emily had a little negative run in with each other when Edge just looked at Emily once. He was straightened out. Emily of course showed no interest though.

Chris- Oh yeah, guys. I was at the club last night and there was a whole bunch of girls around me. Oh Chris I want you do badly. It was so great they wanted me.

Edge- So did you get with any of them?

Chris- You kidding me? Hell no, they were all stupid bimbo's anyway. They weren't good enough for the masterpiece anyway.

Lita- Well, we all know that I'm good enough for Edge. Right baby?

Lita looked up at Edge and they did their stupid evil smile and started completely sucking face. Chris just sort of rolled his eyes when all of the sudden his eyes caught a beautiful sight. Something, he had never spotted before. It was Emily, his eyes went lost and into a daze. If you were close enough, you might be able to see the slight drool streaming away from his mouth.

Chris- Um you guys? Who is that?

Lita- Oh my god, her? That's Bautista's baby sister. Don't even wait your time Masters. She's a pure little princess who wants nothing to do with big behemoth guys like you.

Chris- Oh come on, that can't be true.

Lita- Trust me, it's true. Plus, you would have to deal with her damn brother. He isn't exactly Mr. Nice Guy. I mean, I'm not saying you can take him. But she can't be worth it.

Chris- Why do you hate her so much Lita?

Lita- Nothing, never mind.

Lita's voice went bitter as they all just continued talking. Chris was one for being able to easily being able to say hello to a girl. But he actually had the butterflies going this time. She was approaching them closer and he leaned towards her and opened his mouth.

Chris- Hi Emily.

Emily- Oh hello. It's Chris right?

Chris- Yeah, the master pie- I mean Chris. Yeah my name is Chris.

Emily- Well hello Chris, nice to meet you.

Emily continued to walk away. When she was talking to Chris, she had a somewhat shocked and scared look on her face. But she just kept on walking to her brother's locker room to go see what he was up to. He had a match later on that night. She walked to his room and he was in there stretching.

Emily- Hey bro. How's it going?

Dave- Good, where were you? When did you get here?  
Emily- Oh, I just got here. I was running a little late sorry.

Dave- It's okay, so are you just going to stay backstage?  
Emily- Yeah, I was going to go find Christy. Have you seen her?

Dave- Nope, you know her. She's everywhere.

Emily- Don't I know, hey I wanted to ask you something. That Chris guy said hello to me. I think his name is Chris Masters?

Dave- He did? Listen Emily, I don't think it would be a good idea that you hang out with him or anything. I hear only bad things about him so… I mean I know how you told me not to be so protective of you. But this is only a warning okay?

Emily- I'll be careful I promise, now stretch it up and win your match okay? I'm going to go find Christy.

Dave- Alright.

Emily walked out of the room and was going to go to Christy's room. On her way there she saw Lance Cade in the distance. She was a little afraid of him. He would always stare at her. She had to walk past him to get to Christy's room unfortunately. She just kept on walking in hopes of him not even acknowledging her. She was walking by him when he started to look at her. She was trying to ignore him when he was walking towards her. He got right next to her.

Lance- Hi Emily, how are you?

Emily- I'm good, was just going to go talk to Christy.

Lance- Oh, hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me still?

Emily- I can-.

Right at that moment, Chris Masters walked up to them and he approached Emily. He had a giant smile on his face. He could see that Emily was trying to get away somehow. He put his arm around her and got real close. She was a little puzzled at first.

Chris- Hey babe, what do you say we go out again tonight after the show?

Emily- …Won't you be tired?

Chris- Not for you, come on. Let's go get a drink over in this other room.

Emily- Okay?

They both walked away and into the near room. Lance just kind of snorted and walked away angry. When they got in the room Emily continued to give Chris that puzzled look. He just sort of laughed at her curiosity,

Emily- Um, what was that about?

Chris- I'm sorry if you were actually interested in that guy. It looked like he was kind of bothering you there sweetie.

Emily- Yeah, actually he was. I kind of wanted to thank you for doing that. He's like my stalker or something.

Chris- It's really no problem. Just thought I would help you out. But I'll let you get back to Christy.

Emily- Okay, but um Chris?

Chris- Yeah?

Emily- I wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting a little weird when you said hello to me earlier. I've just had a rough past with Lita and Edge so I was kind of lost when one of their friends said hello.

Chris- Yeah, they are sort of my friends. But yeah, don't be intimidated by them.

Emily- I'll try not to, I'll see you around Chris.

Emily- Bye Emily.

Emily went to Christy's room and found her in there watching television. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

Christy- Hey girl, what's going on?

Emily- Well, just had a weird experience.

Christy- Why? What happened?

Emily- Well, earlier I was just walking by when Chris Masters said hello to me right when he was standing next to Lita and Edge. Then when I was outside your locker room a second again. Lance Cade was bugging me like usual and Chris came up and pulled the whole lets go out line to get rid of Cade. He pulled me into the other room to explain. It was just really weird.

Christy- Yeah, I would say so considering it is Chris Masters.

Emily- Yeah, what's up with that. Everyone doesn't seem to like this guy or something. He seems really nice…and he's kind of cute actually.

Christy- Oh brother, another one falls for the masterpiece. He's got you in the Master lock honey.

Emily- The master lock? What?

Christy- It's his finishing move, but I like to refer to it as his woman move as well. I don't know. I just hear that he gets around. Here, if you really want to know if he's a good guy. Then just play hard to get or something. Make him work for it. He's so used to having girls just throw themselves at him.

Emily- Okay?

Christy- It's all good, don't read into too much. Let's just enjoy the show.

Emily- Alright, I hope my brother kicks some butt tonight.

Christy- Oh yeah, that should be interesting. Considering he's going up against none other then Chris Masters along with some other RAW guys.

Emily- Oh yeah, that RAW versus Smackdown thing. Oh great, I didn't know Chris was in that.

Christy- Well, he is.

Emily- Well, that's kind of funny. Should be interesting.

**Tune in next time to find out what happens. Will Emily get Lance Cade off of her back? Will Chris be in the picture of Emily's life? Check out the next chapter. Coming soon.**


	2. Is it the truth really?

Am I in the Master Lock?

Chapter 2

Christy and Emily continued to talk and the main event eventually came on and Dave was going up against Chris. It was kind of hard. I mean it was no hesitation for Emily on ruiting for her brother. But she thought that Chris Masters seemed like a really nice guy despite what everyone else told her. He was really nice to her so far and that's what opinion she was riding on.

The match was getting really interesting and brutal but in the end. Dave and the Smackdown gang were on top. She felt kind of bad that Chris got beat up on pretty badly. After the match was clearly over and all the wrestlers were done getting ready to leave to their cars to go to the hotel, Emily strolled around trying to find Chris. She eventually found him standing next to Edge. Surprisingly Lita was not at his side for once. So she felt a little better about talking to him. She went up to them and she smiled. He smiled back at her.

Emily- Um Chris, is it okay if we maybe talked over there alone for just a second?

Chris- Oh yeah, sure.

They walked over to the little corner area alone and she looked up at him and gave him a concerned look. He was a little curious as to why.

Chris- Is something wrong?

Emily- Oh no, I just didn't want to talk to you in front of Edge.

Chris- Oh, that's understandable. So what's going on?

Emily- Well, I just wanted to say that you did a really good job in your match and I wanted to say that even though I was ruiting my brother on. I was secretly ruiting for you too.

Chris- Awe, well thank you, I appreciate that. Probably one of the only fans I really have.

Emily- Oh come on don't be silly.

Chris- Well it's true, they keep making me a bad guy around here. I mean I'm willing to admit that I am not the most perfect guy around. But I just wish that I could show a different and better side to me you know?

Emily- Yeah, you have a much better side then your wrestling character from what I hear.

Chris- You hear a lot about me don't you?

Emily- More then I should I think.

Chris- Yeah, listen I don't want people to be saying all sorts of stuff and scaring you off or anything. I want to be able to get to know you and you to get to know me for me. This is me, but just wait until I get drunk.

Emily- Why? Are you like really mean?

Chris- Oh no, I hear that I do a mean Robot dance or some crap like that.

Emily- Yes! You're a goofy drunk. That's totally awesome. We'd be the Bonnie and Clyde of comedy drunks if we were drunk together. I hear I do a really good 50's jig.

Chris- Oh wow, that's pretty sad.

Emily- Yeah I know.

They were both laughing and having a good time enjoying the moment when it was suddenly interrupted by Dave entering the little area. He walked up to them. He didn't look angered luckily. He just walked to them and looked very tired.

Chris- Oh hey Dave, we were just talking I swear.

Dave- It's alright Chris, hey good match tonight kid.

Chris- Oh, thank you Dave. You too as well, considering you won.

Dave- Yeah, it was pretty brutal.

Chris- No kidding.

Dave- Well kiddo, we better get going. We have a long day with an early morning start ahead of us here.

Emily- Okay, bye Chris. It was nice talking to you.

Chris- You too Emily, I'll see you around?

Emily- Yeah, hopefully.

Emily followed Dave to the garage to get in his car and they then drove to the hotel. They went to their hotel room soon after and Dave went to sleep. But of course he was pretty tired from his match. Emily wasn't as tired so she wasn't sleeping. She was quietly watching television for about an hour. Nothing was really ever on television that late anyway. So she decided to go to the lobby area and see what was going on there. Most likely nothing considering it was about one o'clock in the morning. But sometimes some of the wrestlers were in the lobby just killing some time.

She walked down the stairs and entered the lobby area luckily able to see some people down there. She looked ahead of her to see Trish Stratus, Christy, Chris Benoit, Lillian Garcia, and none other then Chris Masters. She became very nervous knowing that Chris was there. Luckily she got along with everyone else there with him. But for some reason she had that butterfly in her tummy feeling coming over her. Something about this Chris Masters guy intrigued her. She wanted to know more about him and his story as to why he is someone so different from what is described about him.

Chris looked over for a split second from talking to Chris Benoit about some wrestling moves and techniques. A smile grew on his face when he caught Emily in his line of vision. Trish looked over at him and saw the look on his face. She looked at what he was staring at and saw it was Bautista's younger sister.

Trish- Oh hey Emily, what's up?  
Emily- Oh nothing much Trish, how about you guys and girls down here. Looks like I'm the only one who can't sleep very well?

Chris Masters- You got that right. You would think after such a tough night of your brother kicking my ass I would be a little tired and knocked out. But here I am completely awake. Okay, someone has had a few drinks up in his room.

Emily- Chris, are you drunk?

Chris- Maybe.

Emily- Should you maybe go back up to your room before you do or say something dumb to embarrass yourself?

Chris- Nah, I don't have to be drunk to do that.

Emily laughed a little as she came closer to the group. Trish and now Christy were looking on at this point. They both could see something about those two. The way that he stared at her and the way he made her laugh and how she glowed even more when laughing at his jokes. Chris Benoit was getting pretty tired as well as Lillian so they walked up to their separate rooms and went to bed. Chris, Emily, Christy, and Trish stayed and chatted some more. They talked about all sorts of different things.

Emily- Hey you guys, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom.

Trish- Okay, we'll be right here.

Emily walked towards the nearest bathroom and Trish looked over at Chris. He was still a little light headed but able to register what was going on at the moment.

Trish- Hey Chris, do you like Emily?

Chris- Yeah, she seems like a very nice girl.

Trish- No Chris, I mean do you LIKE Emily? I think she likes you. At least that's what I'm getting when I see you two talking or something.

Chris- Okay Trish, quit messing with me just because I'm a little impaired here.

Trish- I'm not messing with you at all. Now I know that I'm known for being little miss prankster and joking around with people. But I seriously think that Emily likes you.

At this moment, Emily was heading on her way back to the bathroom. She stopped thought when she heard her name mentioned to Chris. She hid behind that corner to see what was being said about her.

Chris- Trish, please just stop joking with me.

Trish- Chris, I'm seriously not joking with you at all. I think Emily likes you. Come one now, you're like my brother. I have to look out for you and notice these things to help you. So do you like her?

Chris- Yes Trish I like her okay? Now I might be a little drunk but I'm pretty sure that I think she's just about the cutest girl I've seen. She's really nice too. I think she's the type of girl that I can talk to for hours at a time.

Trish- Wow, I didn't think that you liked her that much. She's cute though. I think you should ask her out or something.

Chris- I don't know, I've thought about it. It's just with all the crap going on right now. I can't really think of the right time. Plus I've only known her one night. To be honest with you I don't think she feels the same way about me. I think she's scared of who I hang out with and all the things that have been told about me. I mean maybe she likes me, but is letting that scare her or change her mind. I don't know, I'm just going to let it be and see what happens. But I don't really want to talk about it. I'm still a little drunk here or something.

Trish- Wow, that was a good confession. Oh well, I'm going to go to bed. Tell Emily goodnight when she gets back here. Christy do you want to come with me?  
Christy- Sure, let's go. I'm pretty tired too.

Emily decided that it would be a good time to walk back now so they wouldn't see her hiding in the corner. She popped out and said goodnight to them as well as they did her and they went up to their rooms. Chris meanwhile stayed behind and he was now nervous to talk to Emily.

**Well everyone, I guess Emily has a pretty good grasp on how Chris feels about her. But is it really true? Could he just be drunk enough to be saying whatever? Could he perhaps really be a jerk in real life and is making it up. You may never know unless you check out the next chapter coming your way within a few days hopefully. So check it out. Please send reviews, I want to know how my story telling is going here. LOL. **


	3. What am I to you?

Am I in the Master Lock?

Chapter 3

A few weeks had gone by and Emily was going to go visit the Raw showing. She was always at the Smackdown showings because of her brother being there and not on Raw. She had a few friends on Raw and were going to go see them. But she also wanted to go see Chris. Ever since that time they were both in the lobby talking, she had wanted to see what would happen. She thought it was really sweet how he felt about her. But still all those little voices in her head kept telling her otherwise. That he was truly a bad guy and that he would only hurt her. But she just had to go find out for herself.

She was walking around and trying to find Trish's locker room when she came across Edge's Locker room. She could hear him talking to someone in there. It was a guy, not Lita. She couldn't really make out who's voice it was. It sounded like Chris's but there was some workers down the hall making some noise so she could only make out that words they were saying. She couldn't help it, she had to stay there to see what they were saying. She listened on only to be very shocked.

Edge- Oh my god dude, I can't believe you actually like her.

Mystery person- Oh come on, what's wrong with that?

Edge- She's just a stupid no good brother's girl. You know, Dave will kick your ass if you even go near her.

Mystery person- No he won't, he can't touch me. But seriously I need you to help me get her. I want that ass.

Edge- Alright fine, I'll see what I can do.

Mystery person- Thanks man.

Emily couldn't believe what she just heard. She was so shocked and worried. She couldn't believe Chris would say those things about her. How he only wanted her for one thing. She started to cry as she ran over towards Trish's locker room as fast as she could. She soon got there and she ran into the room. Trish was in there stretching and gave her a weird look.

Trish- Hey hun, what's that matter?

Emily- I just heard the most worst thing ever said about me.

Trish- What happened?

Emily- I was walking here and then I passed Edge's locker room and I heard him talking to some guy in there. I couldn't tell if it was Chris, but he was telling Edge how he wanted me for that one thing. He wanted Edge to help him with it.

Trish- Oh my gosh, are you serious?

Emily- I wouldn't want to make this up.

Trish- Oh my gosh, that's just wrong.

Emily- I know, I don't know what to do.

Trish- Just avoid Chris and don't make too big of a scene and be careful okay?

Emily- Okay, I'm going to go get some water or something. I'll be back in a few minutes.

Emily walked out of the door and she went towards some bottle machines not too far away. She was reaching in her pocket to get some change when she felt two hands cover her eyes.

Chris- Guess who?

Emily- huh?

Emily turned around and she just totally flipped inside/out inside her stomach. It was the one guy who was just saying those terrible things about her. She didn't even know how to react to what he said about her. She didn't know if she wanted to slap him or run away.

Emily- What do you want Chris? You want me to be another piece of ass for you to add to your name collection? Huh? Is that what you want?

Chris- Emily, what are you talking about? Are you okay?  
Emily- oh duh, of course you're going to play dumb. I just can't believe you said those things about me to Edge. No wait, actually I can believe them. Because you're an asshole Chris!

Emily slapped him and she immediately ran off. She got in her car and drove over to the hotel. Her brother was there watching television relaxing when he saw her storm in. he jumped off of the bed with a shocked look on his face.

Dave- whoa whoa sis, what is going on?

Emily- Nothing, I just don't want to be near that arena with him there.

Dave- him who? What the hell happened?

Emily- I was going to Trish's locker room when I over heard Edge talking to Chris in his locker room. Chris was asking Edge to help him get me for a piece of ass. Go figure huh?

Dave- he said what?

Emily- oh never mind David, I'm going to bed now. That is if I can fall asleep.

Emily went to her bed and she buried herself under the covers and lightly cried herself as she went to sleep. She just was still in shock as to what she heard. Not only did she like Chris. She really thought that he liked her back. Especially after what he said at the lobby that night. Or at least what he was making up. She soon after fell asleep.

**I know that this chapter was short. But the it is only going to lead up to the next chapter that will be intriguing. Wait to see what happens. Will Emily ever forgive Chris? What's Edge going to do to help? Some real good stuff coming up in the next chapter. Check it out. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming ya'll. **


	4. The Real Truth

Am I in the Master Lock?

Chapter 4

Raw came the next week, luckily Emily was able to calm her brother down and convinced him not to go after Chris a kill him or hurt him. She wanted to handle this on her own. She wanted to be able to move on from a situation without her brother being of any help. She decided that she was going to go to Raw and say goodbye to her friends and told them that she wasn't going to be coming to Raw for a while. She really wanted nothing to do with Chris in any way.

She walked into the building and hoped that she wouldn't run into Chris, or Edge for that matter. She was just going to go to her friends and take care of saying good bye and then be out of there. She was heading towards Trish's room when she ran into Ashley.

Ashley- Hey girl, what's going on? I'm so sorry to hear about what happened. I didn't think that you would ever want to come here again. It's good to see you though. Are you okay?  
Emily- I think so, I just need to avoid some people. But I really only came here to say goodbye to some friends and tell them I wasn't coming back here very much anymore.

Ashley- Well that sucks. I'm sure going to miss you. Keep in touch.

Emily- Oh I will, stop by Smackdown sometime and say hi.

Ashley- I will, see yah later.

Ashley walked off and into the distance, she walked right past John Cena who was another one of Emily's friends. He walked up to her and gave her a concerned look. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her and gently smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

John- Hey there Chica, how are we feeling?

Emily- A little better, how are you?

John- ah, you know. The usual, just hope I won't have to go kick Chris's ass for you.

Emily- No John, just like I told my brother. I will take care of this myself. But come by Smackdown and say hi sometimes. I won't be coming here much anymore.

John- Really? Oh come on, is that the true way to handle it? To run away from your problems?

Emily- I know it sounds back John, but I just can't even stand him right now.

John- I know hun, but please stay here tonight and hang around and just think about it okay? You still have your friends here also who are there for you.

Emily- I know, thanks John.

John- No problem babe…hey, have you seen Maria anywhere?

Emily- No, I'll see yah later John.

John- See yah.

She couldn't help but giggle as he ran off trying to find his girlfriend. Emily was now going to go to Trish's room. On her way there she kept hearing those words that John said to her. It was wrong to just run away from her problems. It isn't the best approach. She just tried shaking it off when she entered Trish's room. Trish was in there getting something out of her bag.

Trish- Hey hun, how are you feeling?

Emily- I could be better, but I'll live. I just wanted to say hello and also goodbye because I won't be coming here for a while now. I really don't think I ever want to see Chris again.

Trish- Oh it's okay Emily, you'll be fine. But you really shouldn't hide from your problems.

Emily- I know okay? John told me the same thing actually. I just don't want to see him again. But I want to hang with all you guys still.

Trish- Just hang out here. It will be okay. Hey maybe Chris will realize how not worth it will be to try talking to you.

Emily- I hope so, I'm going to go get some water. I'll be back.

Trish- Okay.

Emily was walking to the water bottle machine when she was walking by one of those all display television screens in the back that displayed the ongoing show. She stopped when she saw Lita on the screen.

Lita- Emily, I know you're here. If you can hear me, I want to talk to you. Could you please come out here? Please?

Emily was very shocked that Lita asked for her to come out there. She really didn't want to knowing that things would probably get ugly. But she took a deep breath and headed for the entrance. She walked out and had so many eyes on her. Chris was in his locker room watching his television and he could see what was happening.

Chris- No Emily, get out of there. Don't fall for it.

Emily slowly walked to the ring very afraid and worried as to what was about to happen. She got in the ring and Lita was showing nothing but a smile. She had a microphone in her hand and held it up to her mouth.

Lita- listen Emily, I know we've had our troubles in the past. But I came out here to tell you that I'm really sorry. I know what I totally got mad at you when Edge was staring at you that one time. That was his fault not yours and I shouldn't have gotten do mad at you and threaten to kick your ass. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I promise that I will leave you alone and not do anything or say anything bad about you. I'm even willing to be friends. That is of course if you are though.

Emily- Lita, I'm really sorry about what happened to. I just want to be able to walk past you without things being said or threats being made. That's all I ask. I don't want to have nothing to do with Edge. I understand that he's yours and I'm not going to step in the way of that.

Lita- I know, I'm not going to give you any trouble. But listen, will you please forgive me?

Emily- Sure Lita, I forgive you.

At that moment, Edge's music came on. Emily became very scared that something bad was going to happen. She was starting to shake, but he stopped at the ramp.

Edge- Hello Emily, listen I wanted to thank you for understanding where Lita was coming from. I just want us all to make sure that we're on good terms. But I do know someone who wants to be on better terms with you. He really loves you and wants to show you how much.

Oh man, this was it. The moment that Emily dreaded to happen. This was where it was going to get bad. Chris was going to come out and say or do whatever and she was going to know the truth behind it. As she was cringing inside she was suddenly shocked to hear Lance Cade's music come on the speakers. She continued to panic. But that moment was short lived when she felt an arm whack her on the back of her head. Lita had attacked her form behind and Edge along with Lance ran up to the ring. Lita held Emily back by the arms and Edge stood there as Lance grabbed the microphone. At this moment, she realized that it wasn't Chris who was in that room with Edge last week talking to him. She had assumed wrong.

Lance- Emily, I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I love you.

Lance was about to go down for the kiss when suddenly Chris ran out to the ring. He got in the ring and immediately went after Lance Cade. Lita got the hell out of the ring as Emily just fell down to the mat. Edge quickly stopped Chris from further attacking Lance.

Edge- Hey man, what are you doing?

Chris- I can't let you do this to her!

Edge- What?

At that moment, Chris took a swing at Edge and he immediately retaliated. They were tossing blows at each other. Lance slowly crawled out of the ring while Emily started to regain her ground. She slowly got up and at this point Edge was almost down for. Chris grabbed him and plopped him out of the ring and he slammed on the ground. Lance and Lita went to his aid as Chris struggled to stand up straight. The three of them glared at Chris as they walked up the ramp into the distance behind the entrance. Chris was still standing there when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He turned around to see a crying Emily. She then collapsed only to have Chris quickly catch her. He then carried her to the back room and into a settled her down there.

A few minutes later she regained consciousness. She looked up and saw him there with a look of concern. She started to cry again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Emily- I'm so sorry Chris, I can't believe what I said to you last week. I thought it was you who said all of those things to Edge about me…but still you came out there after me even though I said all of those things. Why did you still help me after what I said to you?

Chris- Emily, I had to make sure that you knew the real truth and I wasn't going to give up trying. Then I saw that Edge and Lita had a plan to help Lance get you. I saw what they were doing in the ring and I had to go out and help you. Emily, I really like you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…

Emily- Oh Chris.

She hugged him tightly and started to cry out of happiness. She held her close and was so glad that he finally told her how he felt.

**Well, there you have it. The truth behind Chris's feelings. Check out the next chapter to see how it pans out. Probably will be the final chapter. **


	5. A Typical Happy Ending

Am I in the Master Lock?

Chapter 5

_Eight months later_

Well, things seemed to have calmed down after that whole situation had panned out about eight months ago. Both Chris and Emily were both aware about how they felt for each other. They started dating not too long after that and they seemed to really keep it going considering the two of them are still together today. Edge and Lita tried to get in the way a few times and they continuously attempted to make Chris look bad. It was about two months that Chris was finally made into a good guy. They have had this Chris Carlito feud going on for weeks now. Emily has been getting more and more intrigued with the wrestling life and has decided on taking up some training. She has become very good now and is ready for in ring performance. But she's a little nervous considering it's only her second match tonight, and it against Lita. God knows how that one's going to go. She had some really good rookie talent. But face it, Lita is one of the best female wrestler's to ever hit the ring.

Emily was pacing back and fourth in her and Chris's room when she felt his hand grab her shoulder holding her back. She looked up at him with her glowing nervous eyes. Her cheeks were a little flesh and she was breathing at an awkward pace. He finally then just wrapped his arms around her.

Chris- Hey come here honey, it's totally going to be fine. Whether you get your ass kicked or not, you know I'm going to be waiting for you back here ready to make you feel all better.

Emily- Gee Chris, glad sex is the subject to help you give me motivation…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I don't know if it's PMS or what. I just can't take these nerves anymore. I know she's going to have Edge come out and do some bullshit move. I just know it.

Chris- Hey, he even thinks about touching you he will be dead understand? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you…well, except for the few punches and kicks Lita nails you with.

Emily fisted and punched his arm as she glared up at him.

Emily- Thank you mister funny pants.

Chris- Hey, it all happens for the best of us.

Emily- Christopher?

Chris- Yes honey?

Emily- Don't yes honey me darling.

Chris- you know, I'm sensing a bit of anger. You wouldn't mind taking it out on Lita would you?

Emily- That might be a better idea. I better go get out there though. My match starts in five.

Chris- Okay baby, you got this. I'll be right in the back ready to move if something bad happens.

Emily- Thanks sweetheart, wish me luck.

Chris- Good luck.

He leaned down planting a huge romantic kiss on her and she soon after left the room for her match.

Emily and Lita were now both in the ring. Surprisingly Lita left Edge behind and he didn't accompany her to the ring. The bell rang and they immediately went after each other. Emily felt that she should try and dodge whatever Lita threw at her. IT was working for a while and Emily managed to get a couple hits on Lita. But then Lita got her and was gaining the advantage. Emily was really in a bad way when suddenly Edge came running out. Lita held her back as Edge took a swing. The bell rang indicating that Emily won by disqualification. Not too long after, Chris was making his way down to the ring. He went after Edge soon after taking care of him. Emily had fallen to the ring floor and that left Lita standing there defensively. Everyone in the crowd was cheering as it was obvious that Lita had no way out. Edge was unable to help her as he was nearing knocked out. Chris gained an evil look on his face as he went for her. He grabbed her by the hair and maneuvered capturing her in the Master Lock. She was screaming as she hopelessly tried to get out of it. Emily was slowly getting up and trying to comprehend what was happening. Edge was making his way towards Chris when Emily tried for any strength she had and jumped on Edge's back punch him. He fell to the mat. Soon after, Chris and Emily were the last one's standing. Chris lifted her up and held her in his arms as he walked up the ramp. He led them to their room. He laid her on the couch as she slowly looked up into his eyes.

Emily- We got to stop meeting like this.

Chris- I dunno, you lying there on the couch all defenseless. It's kind of turning me on.

Emily- Christopher Mordetsky, don't you be getting any ideas. (Mordetsky is his real name)

Chris- soon to be facts.

Chris then leaped on top of her on the couch. He started kissing her neck working his way all over her body. They removed each other's clothes as they readied for a moment of deep heart felt passion.

The End.

**I'm not sure at the moment on whether I will be doing a sequel to this story. But I do plan on doing another story soon if not writing a sequel to this one. **


End file.
